


Give to Gain

by butyoumight



Series: Shuffling Your Deck of Trick Cards [1]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I hope he does. I hope he gives me everything just to get you pathetic children back. I hope he gets you all stranded here on Earth, so you can suffer with the rest of them when Zangyack destroys this planet."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Give to Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 15.

"How uncomfortable." Basco turned to spare a fleeting glance towards each of his captives. "You're hurting my feelings, looking at me like that. I don't like it. Makes me itch. Sally," The ape bounced, never far from his side. He patted her head gently, then turned to face his helm. "Take them away, please."

Well trained as she was, she loped to the lead chain linking the four of them together, making to drag them away.

"Wait." Basco didn't turn around, but Sally paused. "Leave the blue one. We need to talk."

Joe snarled, pulling away from the stupid ape when it approached. He refused to speak, struggling pointlessly as she separated him from the others. She patted him on the head before she left, dragging the rest of the crew with her.

"Do you have a name, blue-chan?" Basco asked once they were alone. Joe turned his face away, refusing to answer. He wouldn't speak to the insufferable scoundrel if he could help it. Basco moved towards his chair, leaning around it to fix Joe with a hungry stare, unnoticed by Joe. "Come, now. We're all pirates here. You can be civil with me."

Joe bared his teeth, leaning forward to spit on the floor.

"Tch." Basco shook his head. "Rude. Very rude. Come, I want to look at you while we talk, and I won't be leaning around, hurting my neck."

Joe looked away again, towards the door the monkey had taken his friends through. The ape had better be treating them fairly, or there would be hell to pay. He didn't turn when he felt Basco approach him, but he looked up when Basco's boot hit him in the side, knocking the breath from him and cutting the chains into his ribs. He lashed out with both legs, but he was dazed and too slow, Basco easily sidestepping and leaning down to roughly grab a handful of his hair.

He kept kicking as Basco dragged him across the floor and deposited him in front of his chair. Basco stepped over his prone form to settle himself, crossing his legs at the knee and leaning forward. "That's better. Come, blue-chan, be nice. Sit up."

Joe shot him a withering glare, but he did scramble his feet beneath him, sitting on his heels and struggling hopelessly against the chains that bound his arms behind him. Basco smirked, but it wasn't like when Marvelous made that expression. This was pure deceit. He sat back, spreading his hands on the arms of his chair. "You make quite the impressive crew. You're very loyal to my old friend Marvey-chan. He values that, I'm glad he chose you so well. It makes my job so much easier, you see." He tilted his head. "That was a compliment, blue-chan. You should thank me."

Joe pursed his lips, fixed his eyes on Basco and did his best to radiate his pure hatred for the man without a word. He thinks it might have worked, as Basco waves a hand in front of him as if to brush away the lingering specter of Joe's anger.

"I bet he calls you his first mate." Basco rolled his eyes. "Rank, always rank and privelege. And you think you're so different from Zangyack... But no." Basco lifted the self-same paper Don had presented them with only a day ago, with their pictures and their crimes and their increased bounties printed for the entire galaxy to hunger after. "You're a defector, blue-chan. Tsk." He shook his head, tossing the paper down again. "You must know you've picked a losing side. Or are you gambling away with your very life? Pushing the odds?"

Joe turned away again. Once more, his past was being thrown in his lap, forcing him to face it.

"This is very tiresome, blue-chan, this silent treatment. Childish. What do you think you could say to me that I don't already know? I've known Marvey-chan much longer than you have, I know him so much better." He leaned forward, elbow to knee, resting his chin on his hand. "You must believe in him. That he will rescue you from me? That he will accept my offer? His beloved crew of comrades, in exchange for everything he has. Tch." He rolled his eyes again, smirked widely. "He's a pirate, blue-chan. A real one, not playing pretend like you, or that princess, or any of the others. Treasure is all that matters to Marvey-chan. Do you deny it?"

Basco moved suddenly, slipping gracefully out of his chair to land gently on one knee, invading Joe's space, his face inches from Joe's own. "He's probably already gone, you know. Off around this pathetic planet, finding these Grand Powers for himself. He has the bird. He has the Ranger Keys. He has the ship. He has everything he needs, and he's left you, and all your crew, with me." Basco lifted a hand, brushed his fingertips against Joe's cheek. "You know what I'm going to do with you. You know what's waiting, yes? Execution. Probably a very public execution, if I know old man Damaras and that pathetic excuse for a Prince he serves. Probably right on this very planet in front of these heathen people you've been protecting."

Basco's hand found Joe's ponytail, wrapped the hair around his hand and pulled Joe's head back, hard. He leaned over him, his nose and lips brushing against Joe's. "I could keep you, though, blue-chan. I would regret losing your bounty, but I think the others might make up for it. And you have to give something to gain something, that's a fact of life. I would give up all those Zagins, if it meant I could keep you." His voice dropped to a mere whisper, his lips forming the soft words against Joe's mouth. "And they would let me."

Basco kissed him, pulling sharply on his hair to force his mouth to open. Invasive and _wrong_ and Joe did the only thing he could. He bit down on Basco's bottom lip until he tasted bitter blood.

Basco reeled back, screeching, and smacked him across the face. The strike throbbed where it irritated the bruise already forming on his cheek from the battle earlier. Joe felt one of Basco's many rings cutting a crescent shape, drawing a trickle of bright red. "You bitch." Basco stood up, brushing himself off and wiping his lip gingerly with two fingers.

"He'll come." Joe finally spoke, spitting Basco's blood out of his mouth, aiming for Basco's boots. "He'll come for us."

Basco snarled, kicking Joe square in the chest, knocking him back on top of his arms. Joe's back arched but he managed not to cry out. Basco kicked him again in the side, rolling Joe over, then grabbed his hair once more, pulling his head around to face him. "I hope he does. I hope he gives me everything just to get you pathetic children back. I hope he gets you all stranded here on Earth, so you can suffer with the rest of them when Zangyack destroys this planet." He shoved Joe's head back to the floor and twirled away in a swirl of feathers. "Sally!" He stomped his foot. "Take him away!"

Joe closed his eyes when the monkey came to retreive him. He refused to admit the doubting seeds Basco had planted in his mind, and while he couldn't stop the tears from forming, he could restrain them from falling.

Alone, Basco paced in front of his helm, feeling out the split in his lip with his tongue. "I'll have him."


End file.
